Una nueva vida la continuación
by Marysle
Summary: por problemas de acceso a la historia, abro esta para continuarla... CAPITULO 10 UP!. Toda fiesta tiene sus consequencias


Recuerden que solo la historia es producto de mi imaginación... Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros.

Gracias a todos por leer y sobre todo, gracias por dejar sus comentarios y seguir animando a esta humilde autora.

**Capítulo 10: Como si fuera un sueño**

-Hummm, no hagas eso Ginny, me desconcentras- murmuró Harry sobre los labios de Ginny, interrumpiéndo brevemente el beso que compartía con la joven.

-Que no haga qué cosa?- preguntó Ginny entre suaves besos. Harry continuaba sintiendo la presion insistente de un dedo sobre su pierna.

-Deja tu dedo quieto- dijo el joven.

-Qué pasa con mi dedo?- insistió Ginnny.

-Qué diablos es entonces?- dijo Harry aflojando un poco el abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Ginny y mirándo hacia su pierna. Los ojos verdes de Harry se encontraron de pronto con unos grandes ojos como pelotas de tennis. – DOBBY! -chilló el chico.- Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Buenas días, Harry Potter, señor. – dijo el elfo con voz temerosa.

Harry y Ginny se separaron inmediatamente, como si hubiesen sido agarrados in fraganti en algo absolutamente pecaminoso, por lo menos esa era la sensación que experimentaba la pelirroja.

-No me has contestado aún Dobby- dijo Harry definitivamente molesto por la intromisión y tomando a Ginny nuevamente por la cintura.

-Buenas días señorita Wesealy- dijo el elfo pronunciando mal el apellido de Ginny.

-Buenos días Dobby- dijo Ginny amablemente. -¿Cómo está Winky?

-Oh, ella está bien, señorita.

-Bueno, me vas a decir por qué estás aquí sí o no?- interrumpió Harry lo que parece sería una conversación larga entre la pelirroja y el elfo.

-Dobby escuchó que Harry Poter necesitaba ayuda, señor. – dijo el elfo temiendo un arranque de cólera del joven.

- ¿Yo? ¿Ayuda para qué?- preguntó asombrado Harry.

- Para arreglar la casa de Harry Potter, señor- añadió el elfo aún más temeroso.

-Es cierto.- atajó Ginny antes que Harry chillara.- Pero realmente seré yo quien va a necesitar tu ayuda, claro, si quieres.- aclaró.

-Dobby está siempre dispuesto a ayudar a la novia del gran Harry Potter, señorita. – dijo el elfo inclinándose en una profunda reverencia.

- Yo no soy la nov...- empezó a decir Ginny cuando Harry la interrumpió para que no acabara la frase.

-Gracias Dobby- dijo el chico.- Ginny te llamará cuando decida comenzar, ahora puedes retirarte.

-Si, Harry Potter, señor- dijo el elfo que ya elevaba una mano para hacer sonar sus dedos y desaparecerse, pero Ginny fué más rápida.

-Un momento!- dijo la chica- Creo que mejor aprovecho tu presencia y comenzamos inmediatamente.

-Sí señorita. Será un gran placer para Dobby- Los ojos del elfo se agrandaron y sus grandes orejas se movieron en un gesto de felicidad.

-Pero...- Harry comenzó a protestar viendo que su tan esperado momento a solas con Ginny se iba al traste. La joven fijó su mirada en los ojos verdes de Harry y este vió que del lado de la chica la desición ya estaba tomada. – Está bien, será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha fría y luego pase por la oficina- dijo de mala gana.

Ginny rió y se acercó para darle un beso de despedida sobre la mejilla, solo que "accidentalmente" Harry movió su rostro y sus labios apresaron los labios de la chica. Dobby bajó la mirada y centró su atención sobre el par de medias de colores diferentes que llevaba puestas, mientras sus orejas se movían vertiginosamente.

Hacía una semana que Ginny había comenzado la "redecoración" de la casa. Harry tenía que reconocer que ella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. No es que Ginny se hubiese convertido de la noche para la mañana en una decoradora profesional, nada más lejano de la realidad. Lo cierto es que cuando Harry le pidió a Ginny que lo ayudara a transformar la casa que había heredado de su padrino, lo hizo sólo con la intención de tenerla cerca. Y realmente había dado resultado. Ginny pasaba todo el día entre la casa y el callejón Diagon comprando lo que se le ocurría que Harry podía necesitar. Las escapadas al Londres muggle las hizo con Hermione, la cual, práctica como siempre, le facilitó varias revistas de decoración para que supiera cómo vivían los muggles.

Ese jueves en la tarde, Ginny y Hermione se dieron cita en el callejón Diagon, y mientras saboreaban un helado, la pelirroja observaba un nuevo catálogo de electrodomésticos que le había proporcionado Hermione.

-Y para qué tantos objetos inútiles?- preguntó Ginny observando todos los aparatos.

-Oh, Ginny. Eres imposible! – exclamó Hermione.- No se te ha ocurrido pensar que toda esa gente no tiene la magia para calentar un café, abrir una lata o cortar las legumbres para una sopa?.

-Bueno, eso es algo que no nos enseñaron en Hogwards.

-Hummm- Hermione lució una mueca de disgusto- Verdaderamente tu papá tiene razón, si los magos se interesaran más en los muggles, tal vez las relaciones entre los dos mundos serían mejores.

-Ni se lo comentes a mi papá!- exclamó riendo Ginny.

-Por qué? – preguntó dolida Hermione- Acaso los muggles no merecen que los magos aprendan de ellos?.

-No, no es por eso. Simplemente que le darías tema a papá para una conversación de digamos... cuatro años ininterrumpidos?- Ambas rieron. – Además, hablándo del mundo muggle... y es la mejor bruja que ha pasado por Howarts en los últimos doscientos años que me dice eso?

-Exagerada!- dijo Hermione ruborizándose de placer.- Además, sé perfectamente que Harry no necesitará todos los electrodomésticos del catálogo.

-Etectromodésticos?- interrogó Ginny alzándo una ceja y preguntándose qué demonios era aquello que Hermione acababa de mencionar.

-E-lec-tro-do-més-ti-cos- remarcó la castaña.- Así se le dicen a la generalidad de aparatos eléctricos que se utilizan en el hogar. En fin, te decía que ya sé que Harry no necesita todo eso, ya sé que él no se va a cocinar ni un huevo...

-Hey, un momento!- atajó Ginny- recuerda que Harry Sí sabe cocinar a lo muggle. El hacía los desayunos para su familia y algunas veces las cenas ligeras. Además, siempre ayudaba a su tía. Bueno, eso es lo que él me contó una vez.- Terminó bajando la voz al ver la sonrisa divertida de Hermione.

-Ya veo que eres una experta en el tema "Harry Potter", señorita Weasley- dijo Hermione riendo y haciendo una estupenda imitación de la profesora McGonagall. Ginny se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. Hermione prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Y cuando tendré el placer de ver el fruto de tu esfuerzo?- preguntó.

-Hummm...- Ginny se quedó pensativa – prometo que se lo preguntaré a Harry.

-Ginny, ya llegué!- exclamó Harry apareciendose en el salón del número 12 de Grimauld Place. – Ginny! – volvió a llamar. Harry sonrió- Dónde se habrá metido esta vez?- se preguntó en voz alta mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Desde que Ginny estaba decorando la casa, para Harry era un verdadero placer regresar a esta, la que ahora consideraba SU hogar. Y en ese "su" incluía a Ginny. Harry procuraba terminar su trabajo lo más pronto posible y sin pensarlo dos veces regresaba a la casa para descubrir, de la mano de Ginny, los avances que ella hacía. Le encantaba observar el rostro de la chica mientras ella le mostraba el nuevo lugar de cada cosa, las cortinas, las mesas y un sinfín de objetos que descubría o que compraba para que Harry estuviera cómodo y feliz. Y realmente lo lograba. Harry no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz. Pero esa felicidad no se la proporcionaba la nueva decoración, sino el hecho de encontrar a Ginny a su regreso. 

Harry se sirvió un wisky de fuego de un mueble bar que Ginny había escogido para el salón y se sentó frente a la chimenea encendida. Se sentía vacío. El hecho de que la pelirroja no estuviera allí, le hacía parecer la casa inmensa. Miró el reloj, las seis y quince de la tarde.

-Harry, hombre, cálmate!- se dijo para sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón en el que se había sentado. Sonrió al evocar los recuerdos que desfilaban por su mente. Esa semana había sido maravillosa. Cada vez que regresaba del trabajo, le bastaba con solo anunciarse en voz alta para que una delgada pelirroja saltara a su cuello estrechándolo en un abrazo y dándole la bienvenida. Ginny siempre tenía algo para él, un jugo de frutas, una cerveza de mantequilla, un winsky de fuego o simplemente un té. Después, el ritual de la visita por la casa, abriendo y cerrando cajones, decidiendo juntos donde colgar un cuadro, donde poner un ramo de flores... era increíble. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Harry era la hora de la comida. No es que pensara solo en comer, pero disfrutaba enormemente observando a Ginny en un ir y venir constante, moviendose felinamente, mientras le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día. Y luego, por supuesto, disfrutar de una comida casera con la exquisita sazón Weasley heredada de Molly. Todo eso le daba un sentimiento de paz y bienestar indescriptibles.

–Definitivamente- pensó Harry sonriendo- la vida es bella!.- Miró el reloj de nuevo: las seis y dieciocho. – Caramba! Es que el tiempo no pasa?- pensó molesto. Se acomodó nuevamente y comenzaba a concentrarse en otros recuerdos de Ginny cuando del hueco de la chimenea salió la pelirroja tosiendo.

-Oh, Harry!- exclamó la chica al abrir los ojos y verlo a través de la nube de humo.- Pensé que llegaría antes que tú.

-No pasa nada- dijo el chico levantandose y acercándose a Ginny. – Cómo estás?- preguntó mientras la abrazaba y le buscaba los labios.

- Bien- contestó ella devolviendo el suave beso.

-De dónde vienes?- Quiso saber Harry. Ginny lo miró alzándo una ceja.

-De la única parte a la que está conectada esta chimenea Harry, de La Madriguera.

-Ah, sí!- dijo el chico sintiéndose como un tonto. La verdad era que mientras tenía a Ginny cerca, no podía hilar coherentemente sus pensamientos. - Hum, hueles bien- dijo enterrando su rostro entre el cabello de Ginny. La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.- Te extrañé- le dijo.

Ginny se estremeció. Sabía que no era correcto lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba locamenete enamorada de Harry.

-Pensé que saldrías con Hermione. – dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la espalda

-Y lo hice, pero luego pasamos por La Madriguera. Por cierto- dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo del chico. –Mamá te invita a cenar esta noche. Estarán todos allí.

-Estamos obligados a ir?- preguntó él.

-Y desde cuando no te gusta ir a La Madriguera- interrogó Ginny riendo.

-Desde que puedo estar a solas contigo aquí.- contestó el joven besándola con pasión. La joven correspondió a la intensidad de los besos. Harry descendió sus manos hasta la suave curva de las caderas de ella en una caricia llena de sensualidad. Ginny arqueó su cuerpo pegándose más al cuerpo del joven y cruzó sus brazos sobre el cuello de él. Harry rodeó la cintura de la chica con una mano mientras la otra subía nuevamente por su espalda , sus dedos se enredaron entre el cabello de ella. El inclinó hacia adelante su cuerpo arqueando la espalda de Ginny y resbalando sus labios desde la boca de la chica a su escote, pasando sensualmente por el cuello.

Ginny se sentía desfallecer. Sin embargo, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y balbuceó:

-Harry, para. Esto no está bien.

Harry la soltó y se alejó un paso de ella. La miró a los ojos fijamente. Los dos chicos quedaron en silencio unos instantes y luego Harry subió sus manos y enmarcó con ellas el rostro de Ginny, acariciándolo con los pulgares.

-Lo sé, Ginny.-dijo- Pero si quiero ser sincero contigo y conmigo mismo... No puedo evitarlo.  
Lo que siento por tí es más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento racional.

Ginny le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Quería preguntarle qué era exactamente lo que sentía por ella, pero se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada. Harry bajó sus manos en un gesto de impotencia, justo en el momento en que crepitaban las llamas del fuego de la chimenea y el rostro de Molly aparecía allí.

-Ah, Harry, querido- dijo a manera de saludo. – Ya Ginny te dijo que cenaríamos todos juntos?

-Hola, Molly. Sí, ya me lo dijo. Vamos saliendo para allá.

-Perfecto! Ya llegaron todos, solo faltan ustedes– dijo la cabeza de la señora Weasley y sonriendo desapareció.

-Es mejor que no hagamos esperar a mamá- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la chimenea. En el momento en que la pelirroja tomaba un puñado de polvos flú, Harry la tomó de la mano libre e hizo que se volviera quedando frente a él.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado- le dijo y la besó suavemente sobre los labios. Ginny se sonrojó y arrojó el puñado de polvos sobre las llamas para desaparecer después en ellas. Unos segundos después, Harry la seguía.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, siempre seran bienvenidos. Abrazos para todos.  
Marysle

**Próximo capítulo:  
Capítulo 11: Una _Pendaison de crémaillère_ muy especial.  
**


End file.
